The present invention relates to a method of forming a packet of cigarettes.
In particular, the present invention relates to a method of forming a substantially rigid hinged-lid packet of cigarettes comprising a semi-rigid outer wrapping, an inner wrapping normally defined by a sheet of foil wrapped about a respective group of cigarettes, and a collar contacting the outer surface of the inner wrapping.
In the tobacco industry, a packing machine is used comprising a pocket conveyor for feeding a succession of groups of cigarettes to a transfer wheel, which successively receives and feeds the groups to a second wheel via a station for supplying a succession of inner sheets of wrapping material, normally sheets of foil. Each inner sheet is folded into a U about a respective group as the group is transferred from the first to the second wheel, and is then further folded about the group as the group is fed forward on the second wheel. The folding of each inner sheet about the respective group of cigarettes is normally completed as the group is transferred to a third wheel on which the group, together with the fully formed inner wrapping, is fed forward and receives a respective collar which is folded into a U about the group as the group is transferred to a fourth wheel. The whole defined by the group, by the respective inner wrapping and by the respective collar is then transferred by the fourth wheel to a final packing wheel which provides for forming the outer wrapping.
European patent application EP-A1-716016 discloses a cigarette packing machine of the aforementioned type, in which the folding of a inner sheet around a respective group of cigarettes is completed on a wrapping wheel so as to obtain a fully formed inner wrapping. Then, the fully formed inner wrapping is fed to a relevant seat of a successive wrapping wheel, on which a respective collar and a respective coupon were previously fed and U-folded.
Though thoroughly tested, by being used on most currently marketed packing machines, the above succession of wheels poses several drawbacks, normally on account of the size and high cost of the packing machines as a result of the large number of wheels employed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a packing method designed to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of forming a packet of cigarettes as recited in claim 1.
In the method defined above, said collar, said inner sheet of wrapping material and said group of cigarettes are preferably fed to said same seat successively and in that order. According to a preferred embodiment of the method defined above, at least part of the collar and at least part of the inner sheet are folded together about the respective group of cigarettes and inside said seat.
The present invention also relates to a device for forming a packet of cigarettes.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for forming a packet of cigarettes as recited in claim 8.